Memories of Familiarity the Third
by Psyco Anime Luver
Summary: Reposted. In this FINAL installment of the MOF trilogy, Kori has problems. Read the other two first. There may be references to them. Don't know yet. Same reasons for rating and same pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya people!! Welcome to the new Memories of Familiarity 3! I didn't like the other one so I rewrote it! It's pretty much the same story, just different. I would have done this sooner but I got grounded for my progress report, but now I got my report card and it gave me two hours a day on the computer!! So, I'm back. But I will warn you that the updates will be slow. I only know what I wanna do for the first few chapters SO... Yeah. Slow update alert.**

_CHAPTER 1_

Kori sat in a chair in Koenma's office. She didn't know why this time. The last time Koenma had called her to his office she had "accidentally" killed Yusuke. Actaully, Yusuke had caused an explosion in her freezer, which destroyed her sweet snow, which seriously pissed her off, which caused Yusuke's death. Koenma had sent her to an anger managment thing in Spirit World for it. She did not have fun with that.

Now, the black haired fairy was totally confused. She hadn't done anything (to her knowledge). The only thing that could have caused her to be called by Koenma to Koenma's office was her accidentally sending Kuwabara to the hospital. It actually was an accident this time. (The idiot had slipped on Kori's wet kitchen floor, broken a few ribs and pierced a lung. No one with the ability to heal had been present and Kori didn't feel like trying to find one so she sent him to the closest hospital, which was on the next street over.)

Koenma entered his office after making Kori wait three hours, long enough for her to fall asleep. The miniscule ruler woke her up and explained why she was there.

Apparently, there was a major problem in Egypt. Mummies were coming back to life for unknown reasons and terrorizing the country. One of the Egyptian gods had asked Koenma to send someone to help out the Egyptian Spirit Detectives. Yusuke was on assignment with Kurama in Makai; Hiei was M.I.A.--to most people--and Kori had been sworn to secrecy; Kuwabara was still in the hospital; and Syd was visiting her human parents in China. That left Kori, who had been bored out of her mind for the past month and a half.

But...

"Do I have to?" Kori whined.

Koenma sighed. "Yes..." he replied.

"Whyyyyy?" Kori asked.

Koenma hit his head against his desk. He should have been expecting this reaction. "Because you're the only one I can send at the moment. I'll send someone to replace you when someone gets back."

"I'll go..."

"You don't have a choice..." Koenma sat up straight.

Kori, being as mature as she isn't, stuck her tongue out at him. Then she started talking to herself, not because she was as insane as Syd was, but because she spent too much time with said psycho. "I have always wanted to go to Egypt... But it's hot there... And desert-ish (a/n: i am such an idiot...)..."

Koenma hit his head against his desk. Why did he have to be stuck with only her? Although... Kori and Syd together would probably be worse... No...

It would definately be worse.

"Fine. I need to go home first, though," Kori said. Koenma didn't say anything; he just opened the portal. Kori walked through it and found herself in Egypt.

Kori had a wtf? expression on her face for a few minutes before she realized that Koenma had purpously sent her to the wrong place. By that time, the portal had closed as if it had never been there.

Kori's thoughts (more like loud statements...): _DAMN HIM!!! FUCK!! I'LL KILL HIM!!!! I'LL KILL SYD TOO, JUST BECAUSE I CAN!!_

**In China**

Syd looked out the window, seemingly randomly. _What'd I do to make Kori wanna kill me?_ she thought, apparently having felt that Kori wanted to kill her at the moment.

"Something wrong?" Syd's human mother asked.

"Just getting bored while trying to pay attention to what you're saying about clothes..." Syd answered. _And that's true enough..._ She really had been getting bored.

**Back in Egypt**

Kori was now cursing Koenma as if there would never be another day to do so.

**Spirit World**

Koenma was watching Kori's progress--or lack there of-- from the safety f his big red chair. He was so dead when if someone came back and he didn't have anther mission for that person or persons. Well, he could just send Syd to help Kori out, but that was beside the point. Anyone else would need another mission so he could use the loophole in what he said to Kori.

**Once Again Back in Egypt**

A tall woman stood staring, shocked, at Kori. She had never heard anyone swear that much. In a single sentance no less!

Anyway, the woman had long black hair that framed her heart-shaped face and dark green, almond-shaped eyes. Her skin was the color of any other Egyptain's skin. She wore tan shorts and a light gray tanktop. Her expression was that of shock, as hinted at in the previous paragraph.

"I have never heard anyone swear that much in one sentance..." she muttered.

Kori turned to her. "Who the hell're you and how long have you been standing there??" she yelled/ asked.

"I am Sarah, and I started to walk by you as you started your rather long, swear-filled sentance," the woman said. "Is it safe to assume that you are Kori?"

Kori nodded slowly. "Yeah... How do you know?"

"I am to be your temporary partner," Sarah replied.


	2. Chapter 2

OK. I'm back with the long awaited second chapter of this story. I know I didn't ask you people to reveiw, but even a single review would have been nice! Sheesh... But anyway. I don't really like this chapter but I decided to put it up anyway. So when you're done reading, feel free to leave a review, even if it's a flame, and tell me what you think.

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Kori stared blankly at the woman who called herself Sarah. Temporary partner? Was this the doing of Koenma or one of the Egyptain gods?

"Who's idea was this?" she asked suddenly. Sarah shrugged. _DAMN!!!_ she yelled mentally.

**Spirit World!**

Koenma sat in his bed red chair behind his desk doing paperwork, as amazing as that might sound. It was probably to keep his mind off all the possible ways Kori could kill him for sending her on this mission.

He was just lucky that it was Osiris that had come up with the idea of assigning Kori a partner...

**Back to Egypt!**

Kori sighed, finally giving in to her destiny, though she wasn't entirely sure she believed in the subject of destiny and/or fate. "So, why am I needed here? Aren't you people supposed to be some of the best detectives in the world?"

"Yes... But that means nothing if there are no clues to follow," Sarah replied. "Now follow me to my home, where we can talk with no one to hear us." She started walking in the direction of her home with Kori following her.

Kori was grumbling to herslef the whole way. Why did she have to be the only one who could be sent on this mission? Why did she have to be so unlucky? Couldn't this have come up before Kurama and Yusuke were sent to Makai? Or before Syd had gone to visit her human parents? _Damn my luck..._ she thought.

Then the fairy blinked, reaslizing where she was. She had followed Sarah to the pyramids and hadn't noticed it once until now. How she had pulled that off she would never be able to figure out. She should have looked up when she noticed that she was standing in a giant shadow. She was spending way too much time with Syd... But that couldn't be helped at the moment.

"I thought you said we were going to your house..." she said. "Didn't you...?"

"I did," Sarah said. "And I lied." She turned to face the fairy. "But I think it is time to be honest with you."

"You really don't have to be; I'm not your friend or anything. All I want is to be sent home." _This is just my luck..._

Sarah stared blankly at her. "But you should know why it was you that was sent here and not one of the other detectives. And I am going to tell you this, whether you wish to know it or not." The Egyptian woman sat down in the sand. "One of the gods wishes to have your powers. I was chosen because I am his most loyal follower. We planned for a time when you would be the only detective available. And this brings us to where we are now."

"Great," Kori said sarcasticly. "Can I go home now?"

"Not until the Great One has your powers!" Sarah hissed. Her mouth twisted into a demented smile. "And I will be the one to give them to him. Not those stupid mummies of the long-dead pharohs."

It was Kori's turn to stare blankly. "What the hell is wrong with you??" she demanded. "You don't need to take my powers. Neither does this damned Great One!"

"You dare damn a god?!" Sarah seemed horrified by this idea.

"Yeah... I do it all the time..." Kori replied. "Though that would explain why my luck is so bad..." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then got over it. "Oh well. What's done is done." She shrugged.

Sarah stared blankly at her. "There is something wrong with you..."

"I get it from one of my friends..." Kori said. She was really starting to believe that, too... "So now what?"

"Now I take your powers from you." Sarah rose to her feet and pulled a knife from her pocket.

* * *

Just a reminder: Review! 


End file.
